


In The Life Of

by TheWarden



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWarden/pseuds/TheWarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble collections about various pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gift to Her

No matter what he did, he just could not seem to get it worded correctly in his head.For all of his smarts, for all his strength; it was completely useless to him whenever he tried to think of how to word things to her. And if that simple fact did not make him feel like a fool then nothing in all of Thedas would.

He liked to think of himself as someone who was constantly calm. Always the fixed point for his company and for those above him even. And yet whenever Rishad walked into the room to talk to him, that position was immediately stolen from him. Her very presence something that challenged the authority that he always seemed to hold. And The Iron Bull liked it.

Yes, he liked this fact very much.

But in matters of being actually….romantic, he was at a loss. She had taken to being in his bed on multiple accounts: that was fantastic. (In many, many, ways.) However, the fact that he could not convey how much she meant to him frustrated him to no end. Krem was of no help, Cullen seemed like he about choked when he came to the commander for advice, and Leliana…well, he was not sure confessing to Leliana was the best of ideas. With her ever-mischievous eyes and blackmail and all of that.

So he was stuck on just getting her a gift for the time being. While he sanded down wood and endured getting yelled at by the blacksmith (because his clumsy Qunari fingers were not meant for that sorta thing apparently); all he could think of were her golden eyes, the horns that were always so carefully decorated, and the smile that seemed to tug on her lips whenever he made a joke that was particularly funny.

If she did not like the staff, he supposed it could go either one of two ways.  
She could hit him with it because he’s so damn stupid for doing this in the first place and it is so ugly.  
Or  
She would keep it in her room. Secretly thankful for the small gift. Even if it was, once again, uglier than a nugs ass.

Either was perfectly fine by him. As long as it got a reaction.


	2. No. Never.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra believes she's tired and over-thinking

When the realization hits her, its like a large beast sat on her chest for a moment. Making it hard to think and breath and even give a moments pause in her training. The poor dummy was all but falling apart by then anyway. Having been at the receiving end of her onslaught. Hacked to pieces by the sword that was now slowly slipping fro her hand because of the suddenly loose grip.

It could not be. Never in a thousand years could it be, she must be wrong. Must have analyzed something wrong or over-thought something. Maybe she was tired and her mind was getting the best of her. Torturing herself with a thought that did not need to exist.

As a Seeker of Truth, she could endure just about anything. Demons, dragons, the tongue of a diplomat that threw a thinly-veiled insult towards her. But this…this horrible abomination of an idea, she could barely stand to think about it any longer.

Eventually, she sat down on the bench in the small training area. Sword sheathed for the time being. 

The dwarf was trouble. That much was certain the very day she laid eyes on him and started the “interrogation” about the Champion. He was even more trouble when he started to spin his tale for her. Carefully keeping track of the lies he constructed for her to the point where she could not tell what was fact and what was fiction. Eventually decided to go on a limb and just accept the story in its entirety. Trusting him and trusting that damn smirk of his.

Look at where that got her.

A small noise of frustration escaped her. Clenching her fists as she fought the urge to hit something, anything. After all, nothing was more frustrating at that moment than realizing that she had come to grow…fond of the criminal who lied to her face. Fond of a man who saved her hide more than once with that crossbow of his. (And her repaying him by saving his life from a demon shortly afterwards). Fond of someone who, more than once, made jokes at her expense and meant it.

_"If you have any friends."_

He had once stated. And a small pit formed in her stomach on top of the fact that her chest was still hurting from the metaphorical beast that was sitting on top of it.

Maybe she didn’t have any friends. No one she could really talk to and make sure that her mind was alright. That what she was feeling towards just the thought of the man was just a side effect from getting hit in the head one too many times. Maybe he was right.

And she hated him being right. Especially at that moment.

"Damn him."  
She scowled. Standing up and walking towards the tavern.


	3. Playing with Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiri Trevelyan is a mage that likes to burn things when angry. Thankfully someone is there to calm her down.

Why couldn’t people just leave her alone? Honestly, it was a miracle that some of the people within Skyhold were even still alive at that point. With all of their poking into her personal life and prodding her in different directions. Forcing her all around Skyhold on matters she didn’t care about. Which ranged from meeting with guests from Orlais to giving a small speech for the newer recruits that needed to hear a kind word from one of the Inqusitors. 

But the red-head could not give less of a shit. After spending so much time in the Hissing Wastes, all she wanted to do was eat, talk to friends, and pass out in her half of the room.

Was her luck ever that good though?  
Never.

"Inquistor, may I have a moment to discuss something with you?"

Mother Giselle. At the sound of her voice alone, Kiri almost groaned audibly. Maybe at the beginning of everything she was a good little Chantry girl. Praying whenever she could and listening on the Mother’s sayings word for word. Now….now she could barely find the time to give a shit about the absent Maker and the “beloved Andraste”.

Yeah. She thought it. What a horrible heathen she was.

"Mother, if you don’t mind, I have something very important to talk with our Inquisitor about."

A small smile and she turned around. Relaxing considerably at the sight of the blond-haired man. Her savior on so many occasions. 

She practically latched onto him and had him lead her away quickly. Noticing the small upward twitch of his lips when she started giggling. Her body heat finally settling back to normal.

"How could I ever repay you?"  
She questioned. Giving Cullen’s arm a light squeeze before fully looking him over. Nothing that, for some odd reason, he was barefoot at the moment. Why was he-

Oh yeah.

"Well, for starters, how about you stop helping Sera with her pranks?"


	4. Speak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An elven scout really likes books. And apparently Dorian.

The first note came as a surprise to him. Catching him almost completely off-guard as he tried to find his favorite passage in a book that had recently caught his attention. Introduction to the History of Ferelden, it was called. A nice, large volume that contained most of the dirty-little country’s history. Including their attachment to Mabari hounds.

No matter how disgusting the beasts were.

In any case, the note. It was on a simple scrap of paper. Hastily written in black ink: 

_"Your eyes shine whenever you find something fascinating. Brighter than the moon’s glow and the sun’s rays." -M_

At first, he had no idea who “M” was. Even spending an entire day pacing about, listing all the people he knew that started with an “M”. It wasn’t until that the simple elf handed him a book that it clicked.

M.  
Marahid.

One of the scouts that had joined the Inquisition in hopes of closing the hole in the sky. Then stayed because the threat of Corypheus was far too great. 

At first, he never really thought of Marahid other than “just another part of the Inquisition”. The elf rather plain-looking, save for the tattoos over his face that marked him as Dalish in origin. Maker, he didn’t even think that the man spoke until he heard him arguing with one of his closer friends. The deep tone carrying throughout the hall. 

Maybe he was a little attractive?

A thought for later, he supposed. When he glanced over the other’s face, he made sure to give his brightest smile. Carefully watching for any sorts of emotion over the guarded face.  
"Thank you."  
A quick nod and Marahid was on his way. Leaving the Tevinter to his thoughts alone. 

He quickly traveled to the bookshelf. Fingers brushing over the spines of books as he tried to find one that Marahid would undoubtedly come for next. Finding a scrap of paper and a quill soon afterwards. Pausing for a moment before the smile on his face returned once more.

If it’s cheesy and romantic that he wanted, then surely he could spare a few written words.

_"And your voice strikes deep into my bones and make me shudder with every word. You should speak more."  
-D_


	5. Messing up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serene lets something slip without meaning to.

_"No matter what happens, I’ll stand by your side."_

Serene tossed and turned for a moment in her bed. Brows furrowing in her sleep and sweat beading on her forehead because, well, even in her sleep she couldn't run from the mistake she had made earlier in the day.

How stupid could one simple elf be? Honestly, she thought everything was going so well. She hadn't made a complete fool of herself around the man at all. Even when she realized that maybe, just maybe, she liked him a little more than she originally wanted. 

Originally, she just wanted to talk to him about his knowledge and experiences. Solas all too happy to indulge her curiosity.  
Skip forward a few weeks and she was close with him. Spending time with him as he painted the wonderful mural he was working on and keeping light conversation. Sometimes even taking naps on the seats while she read a book he recommended for her to read. 

As is her luck, she…may have developed a few feelings. All of which she kept carefully guarded because, lets face it, he was part of the inner circle of the Inquisition and she was just a simple scout. Oh, and the threat of Corypheus hanging above them didn't exactly make time for thoughts of romance in most people’s minds.

No big deal, she wasn't going to say anything anyway because who would want to romance an elf so obsessed with knowledge that she left her own clan. she was crazy. 

So why, for the love of Mythal, why did she say those words to him. in the dead of night in a quiet Skyhold, no one else around, him looking at her with eyes that knew things more than anyone could hope to imagine…..it was the worst thing. And as soon as those words exited her:

_"No matter what happens, I’ll stand by your side."_

…She saw those eyes flash. And a look of knowing crossing his features just before she ran off. Quick as her legs would allow to her bedroom and crawling into bed where her brain refused for her to let go of the embarrassing moment.  
Which brought her back to waking up in a sweat. Throwing her blanket off of herself with a growl.

Damn it all.


End file.
